I Didn't Forget You
by ScorpioNoKuga
Summary: Uhuk.. Ada sebuah kecelakaan bus saat Tamaki pulang keTokyo, Tamaki amnesia, dll. /mode males bikin summary ON


**Hiiro no Kakera (c) Ideal Factory**

**I Didn't Forget You (c) ScorpioNoKuga**

**It's Not The Last (c) ScorpioNoKuga**

**Warning**

**OOC, typo(s), gaje, dll**

**Sequel It's Not The Last**

* * *

"Tamaki! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar...!" Aku membuka mataku. Menatap dua orang paruh baya yang sedang menatapku dengan khawatir. Tou -san dan Kaa -san... "Tamaki.. kau tak apa?" Tanya kaa -san.

"Aku baik- baik saja, ka-" Ucapanku terputus karena nyeri yang kurasakan dikepalaku. Aku seperti melupaknpan sesuatu yang langsung hilang dari memoriku, "AAAAHHH...!" Teriakku kencang. Kulihat, tou -san memanggil dokter, sedangkan kaa -san terlihat khawatir... Sampai... penglihatanku gelap...

Aku terbangun dari pingsanku. Kulihat, kaa -san dan tou -san sedang berbicara dengan seorang dokter. Memang agak jauh, sih... Tapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya...

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi pada Tamaki?" Tanya tou -san. Tampak raut kekhawatiran diwajahnya dan wajah kaa -san.

"Tuan dan nyoya Kasuga, saya minta maaf, tapi, karena kecelakaan bus, kakinya terluka... Bisa saja sembuh.. Tapi membutuhkan waktu lama... dan lagi," Dokter itu berhenti berbicara. Tampaknya, ini menyakitkan... "Dia amnesia..." Aku terkejut dengan apa yang dokter tersebut sampaikan... Kakiku tak dapat bergerak... Walaupun bisa, itu membutuhkan waktu lama... Ditambah dengan amnesia...

"Begitu, ya..." Ujar kaa -san dengan nada sedih... Dia menengok kearah ranjangku, "Ah, Tamaki, kau sudah bangun, rupanya..." Aku hanya mengangguk singkat sambil memberinya senyuman kecil.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari aku dirawat disini... Sekarang aku boleh pulang kerumahku dan sekolah SMA ku yang dulu. Tapi, tampaknya, aku harus tertahan dirumah sakit ini sehari lagi karena kedua orang tuaku sedang sibuk kerja... Jadi, kuputuskan untuk jalan - jalan di sekitar taman rumah sakit yang cukup luas tersebut dengan kursi roda.

Diataman, kulihat seorang pemuda berambut merah memakai pakaian sekolah berwarna abu - abu. Tampaknya, dia sedang berbicara dengan burung - burung. Dipundaknya, ada seekor rubah kecil berwarna putih... "Sedang apa kau disitu..?" Tanyanya. Kupikir, pertanyaan itu untuk burung - burung... Namun, kusadari itu untukku.

"A... ano... Maaf..." Mintaku. Lelaki tersebut membuat isyarat untukku agar mendekat. Aku pun mendekat. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan...?" Tanyaku pada lelaki tersebut.

"Menjemputmu. Aku disuruh oleh Misuzu - sama dan Kenji -sama untuk menjemput anda pulang..." Jawabnya, "Aku tak akan berbuat macam -macam, Tamaki Kasuga -sama."

"Aku percaya... Tapi, siapa namamu? Dan tolong panggil aku 'Tamaki'." Mintaku pada pemuda itu. Aneh bukan jika kau baru pertama kali melihat pemuda tersebut dan langsung percaya padanya...? Tapi bagiku itu biasa saja... Aku percaya padanya... Dia tampak tak jahat...

"Takuma. Takuma Onizaki."

"Ah... Jika begitu, bisa kau antarkan aku pulang, Oni-" Tiba - tiba kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku memegangi kepalaku. Ukh! Kulihat, Onizaki -san berusaha menenangkanku... "Ha..." Aku menghela nafas kecil. Sakitku sudah tak apa saat Onizaki -san membelai rambutku... "Bisakah kita pulang sekarang, Onizaki -san...?"

"Baiklah..."

Kami kembali kekamar inapku dan membereskan pakaian dan segala macamnya. Onizaki -san sama sekali tak berbicara sepatah katapun... Membuatku canggung.. "Ano, Onizaki -san, kau sekolah dimana...?" Tanyaku memulai pembicaraan.

"Tadinya aku sekolah di desa Kifumura, SMA Kouryou. Sekarang, aku menjadi bodyguardmu..." Jawabnya. "Shugogo." Dia bergumam kecil. Aku tak yakin apa yang dia bicarakan.. Tak terdengar.

"Oh... Kenapa kau menjadi bodyguard ku...?"

"Entahlah... Sudah selesai, ayo pulang."

Takuma mengantarku kearah mobil berwarna silver mengkilap. Dia membukakan pintu dan membantuku untuk masuk kedalam. Didalam, ada seorang lelaki berambut putih sedang tertidur. Disampingnya ada anak laki - laki berambut biru. Anak SD? Entahlah.. Aku tak yakin. Lalu, disampingku ada seorang anak berambut umm... abu - abu atau hijau. Dia menyilakan kedua tanganya didepan dadanya. "Kau lama, Takuma." Ujar anak itu.

"Maaf... Ah, kenalkan, dia Ryou Kutani, Mahiro Atori dan Yuuichi Komura. Mereka juga bodyguardmu..." Jelas Takuma. Aku hanya mengangguk mengerti saja.

"Kenapa... kaa -san dan tou -san... meminta kalian menjadi bodyguardku..?"

Mereka semua menatapku(kecuali Yuuichi -senpai yang sedang menyetir). Lalu Mahiro -senpai (dia satu tahun lebih tua dariku) angkat bicara, "Kami sudah tidak memiliki orang tua.. Perkerjaan seperti ini cocok dengan kami semua." Ujarnya dengan nada ketus. Aku menundukkan kepala.

"Ma.. maaf..." Ucapku. Takuma mengacak -acak rambutku, "Tak perlu minta maaf... Kami sudah terbiasa..." Aku menatapnya. Memang, mereka semua menarik perhatianku... Tapi, yang paling menari perhatianku adalah Takuma Onizaki...

* * *

"Ta... tadaima...!" Ujarku saat memasuki rumahku yang cukup besar ini.

Seorang anak laki - laki yang lebih mudah dariku keluar. Dia mengenakan celemek, "Okaeri, Tamaki -senpai." Ujar anak tersebut, "Ah... Aku Shinji Inukai! Salah satu bodyguard anda... Yoroshiku ne!"

"Yo.. yoroshiku ne, Inukai -kun!" Balasku.

"Ah, makanan sudah siap... Aku sudah memasak daging dan yang lainnya." Seru Shinji sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

"Yossh! Saatnya makan!" Teriak Mahiro -senpai dengan sangat semangat.

"Apa kalian selalu bersama...?" Gumamku. Mereka semua menatapku.

"Ah.. iya... Kami sudah bersama sejak kecil." Jawab Yuuichi -senpai. "Sudahlah Tamaki -sama... Ada pasti lapar, kan?"

Yang dikatakan Shinji memang benar... Aku sudah lapar... Kami berjalan kearah ruang makan. Disana, ada seorang lelaki berambut hijau panjang mengenakan kimono. Dia juga memakai kacamata..."Ah.. Okaeri, Tamaki -san... Saya adalah Suguru Oomi." Jelas Suguru.

"Tamaki desu.." Seruku. Kami pun mulai makan. Namun, ada keributan karena Takuma dan Mahiro berebut daging.

Selesai makan, aku memutuskan untuk diam dikamarku. Sampai _handphone_ ku berbunyi. SMS dari kaa -san..

_'Gomennasai, Tamaki, kaa -san dan tou -san sedang di Korea.. Ada urusan bisnis.. Maaf, ya.. Tapi, aku sudah menyuruh Takuma dkk untuk bersama denganmu.. Mungkin selama satu tahun.. Maaf, ya..!'_

Aku memutuskan untuk tak membalasnya..

* * *

_**Reon : Kok aneh, ya..?**_

_**Rissa : Iya! Mana multichap, lagi... jamin Kuga males nulis..**_

_**Kuga : Biarin! Maaf atas keanehannya, kegajeannya, keancurannya.. review, plaese..!**_


End file.
